Collective Memory's
by Moopstar92
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Missing. Hinata and Ino find a third genin to go with them to the chunin exams. He resembles Deidara a lot. Who is this guy?
1. Chapter 1

It had come to a conclusion after they had decided it. Hinata and Ino wanted to become Chunins. This time, they were sure that they would pass this exam. But there was one problem. They needed another team mate.

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata and I would like to participate in the Chunin exams." Ino said to her " but to do that, we need another team mate." She added on.

"Well it may take a few weeks to find a genin at your level to take the exam with you, but during that time I recommend that you think of how some of your friends passed the exam, like how Shikamaru did it." Tsunade said as the two nodded.

"You are dismissed" She said as the two nodded and walked out the door, slightly sulking. Ever since the Akatsuki had left them back in Konoha, they weren't the same. Training wasn't a big thing for them anymore. Some of their friends progressed a lot so then they would go on a lot of missions B-ranked and higher so Hinata and Ino couldn't go. They had become bored of sitting at home, doing no missions and so that is why they decided to ask Tsunade to have them go into the Chunin exams.

As they were walking about, they stumbled upon a training ground. A lone ninja was sitting there. Who was it? They did not know. Their skills, superb. Their ranking? About to find out.

"hey you! Yeah you there, what is your ranking?" Ino asked as the person turned around. Their face was covered by a mask, like Kakashi's, but it was different. It went with their blonde hair. Inside of Ino and Hinata their insides jumped. He was as tall as Deidara, his hair looked like Deidara, his overall figure looked like Deidara's.

"I am a Genin." The Curt reply came. The two smiled

"Hey, how would you like it if you joined us, in going into the Chunin exams, then passing?" The two asked. The boy didn't seem surprised at all, but his interest did indeed spark.

"Chunin exams you say? I think I may accept your offer." Reply came from him as he turned towards them. Ah yes, he did know who these two were, but that is what they won't know for now. He looked at them and then smiled. How he had missed the two.

"Thank you!!!" The two chorused with a smile.

"so what do you expertise in?" Hinata asked.

"Clay" Was the only thing he said. He knew that if he said anything more, it would give him away completely, and that isn't what he wanted to happen. He looked at the two and decided to spark up a different conversation.

"What are your names?" He asked them. Although he did know them, he just had to ask. Something about formality.

"I'm Ino"

"And I'm Hinata" The two girls said to him. "What's your name?" they asked him. He had to think of something fast.

"Deiran" He said fast. The two girls looked at him skeptically, but didn't say a word. They nodded in greeting.

"So lets meet here tomorrow, early in the morning so we can get to know each other more." Ino said as Hinata and Deiran nodded and jumped away. She soon went after them.

Deiran only went behind a tree. He took off his mask and revealed his face. He looked around as he tuned in a microphone.

"I have them here, and they are on my Chunin team, yeah." Deiran said

"Good, now wait until the third phase of the Chunin exams, then they will come back to us. That or we will force them to. Good work. Power will be with us once more, no more depression, no more attempted murders of each other. Tell me more later once you start the exam and such." A deep voice said as Deiran put the mask back up on his face and jumped away. Luckily no one saw him, and he will be passing the exams, having Ino and Hinata come along with him. His grin was hidden as he smiled to himself. This plan was going perfectly.

Now to wait for the next morning when they would start the training for the exams.

-Next morning, 6 am.

"Good thing I got a good nights sleep, now you don't have to deal with a grumpy me." Ino laughed as Hinata smiled. Deiran nodded in reply.

"So what should we start off with?" Ino asked

"I have no clue, maybe just talking about what we do and such. Like what our Likes, Dislikes and hobbies are." Hinata suggested. Yes she had heard from Naruto before how Kakashi used that technique to introduce themselves.

"Alright, Hinata you start since it was your idea." Ino said

"Well my name is Hinata, my likes are…. Many things, and my dislikes are a few selective things. For a hobby, I like to train and study scrolls I guess." Hinata said just after she paused for a little bit to think about what she was going to say.

"Alright, Well I'm Ino, I like training, I dislike, not many things I guess. My hobbies are guy watching…" She grinned at that "… and gaining more knowledge of skills." She said.

"Okay, well I'm Deiran, I like art and clay, but not a lot of things. I dislike many things. My hobbies are planning out what I'm going to make for my next Jutsu's, yeah." He said. Man did he ever sound familiar to the two girls. Almost identical to Deidara. Why must they have to have him around? Well that is what they questioned themselves with. But yet, it will put them at a bit of ease just so see someone so like him.

**Moopstar92's Corner:**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, I'm soo sorry for not updating!!!! I feel soo guilty!! I've been busy with school and so today, when I had free time, I decided to post up this Sequel for you guys. I love my loyal fan readers and such!!!**

**Ps. Please no flamers, Constructive criticism is nice though.**


	2. authors note

Total guilt trip right now!

You all have been so incredibly patient for a long, long, LONG time. And I am deeply sorry for that.

I bet you are all about to rip off my head with your pitchforks and pick axes.

I went on a haitus, and I did not inform anyone, which was bad on my part.

Hopefully you can forgive me!

But the story will continue on!

I will try my best to make the chapters the best that I've written in a while.

I LOVE ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS!!!


End file.
